You Don't
by J.E.A.R.K.Potter
Summary: Hermione's daughter, Haylei Maurie Weasley, reflects in herself. This is Haylei's brain as she watches her mother act out a fake life...
1. Prequel Chapter

Story: You Don't Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Jackie)  
Rating: P.G.13 Disclaimer: I own the plot and Haylei Weasley.  
  
Summary: Hermione's daughter, Haylei Maurie Weasley, reflects in herself. This is Haylei's brain as she watches her mother act out a fake life...  
  
Chapter 1-  
Prequel Chapter  
  
You all say you know my mum, Hermione Jane Granger, but you have no clue she doesn't love my father, Ronald Arthur Weasley. You have no clue she never has loved any other man but the famous Harry Potter, did you? I'm based off of a lie. A stupid lie that Potter caused my mother to be forced into.  
  
You all say you know the causer of my pain, Harry James Potter, but you have no clue he doesn't love his wife, Cho Chang, or so he tells my mum while she's lying in his arms, wishing she was with him. Wishing she didn't have Dad. Wishing she didn't have me, because I look like Dad. Harry tells Mum that she is the one he loves, but he can't leave Cho. Does he ever give a reason why he can't? No. Mum just gives into his 'seducing' eyes. Every time!  
  
See what I mean? You don't! You don't know them at all...  
  
Did you know Mum goes to sleep crying because she hates her life? Did you know that Harry is just using my mum, just trying to make her feel even worse? Did you know my Dad has no clue that my mother despises him, loathes him! All because he thinks she is fine. Ha! Dad, open your eyes! Mum's not happy. She never will be when she's with you and not with Harry. I'm not happy, because I've formed a bond with Mum over you. I know about you three. You three form the Golden Trio. The Dream Team. Yeah, dream all right. Dad, you dream of knowing what Mum is hiding from you. I know you do. Mum, you wish you were with Harry. I know you do. Harry, you wish you had the guts to tell them women that you're dragging on that you don't love them. You just love what they do to you!! I know you do.  
  
See? You don't. You don't know them. You don't know me. I'm just something telling my story for you all to see. To see what my mother, father, and Harry are really like. You all think they are so nice. So... PERFECT! Sure, Harry's beat Voldemort. No, I'm not scared to say it. Mum's was the top witch of her year back in Hogwarts. Dad is now a member of the Cannon's Quidditch team.  
  
Now, here am I. My name is Haylei Maurie Weasley. No, you don't know us. You never have, and never will.  
  
(A/n - I'm typing this from school. If this story sounds a bit... Odd, I'm sorry. It's just something that popped into mind, and I wanted to see what ya'll think. Remember: REVIEW!! Sorry that It's so short, by the way!! - Jackie) 


	2. Hermione Jane Weasley

Story: You Don't  
Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Jackie)  
Rating: P.G.13  
Disclaimer: I own the plot and Haylei Weasley.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers!! Erin from J.E.A.R.K.Potter, hobbits soul,  
Miranda G. Potter, glaz, and Jodi. Thanks!!  
  
Chapter 2 - Hermione Jane Weasley  
  
So, you still think you know Mum? It's the only reason why you're reading this, now, aren't you? One would think so... So, what is there to say about her that you technically don't know? You know now how she doesn't love Dad; you know how she's having sex with Harry, too. Hmmm... I guess I could tell you why I'm so close to her rather than my dad.  
  
I'm thirteen now, in my 3rd year of Hogwarts. I go to school with the Potter

boy, Harvey. I guess everyone calls him my best friend. We have another one that people also call our best friend, a muggleborn girl by the name of Rhina. Mc Gonagall says we're like the dream team all over again. We're even enemies with Drew Malfoy!  
  
Anyways, back when I was in my first year, Mum had to be the one to drop me off at King's Cross because Dad had a match. He couldn't miss it. I knew a lot of people. Being the daughter of a famous Quidditch player, the owner of Flourish and Botts's daughter, and the niece of the world known Harry Potter? People seem to know who you are. Now, being the daughter and niece of legends? It's like everyone knows who you are. I mean, Longbottom's daughter Ally (named after her grandmother Alice) was there. Mum said she was just as nervous as Neville was when he was going into his first year. Then there was Drew, the pain in the arse he was, and still is. Hmm... Let's see who else you might remember the last name of... Well, they are all of my cousins. So many of them, actually, I can't even remember all of their names any more! Only one is in my year, though, and that's my cousin Greg Creevy.  
  
I'm boring myself to death just thinking of all this. So, yeah... I was really scared. I don't know why. I knew so many people. I had absolutely no problems back then making friends, either. Right there, in the middle of King's Cross-, though, before we reached Platform 9 3/4, I started crying...  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Mummy, don't make me go!" Haylei squealed, clutching to Hermione's waist. Her cart just sat there in between the pillars of 9 and 10. Her owl, Mesi, began hooting under her cage covers.  
  
"Haylei, what's wrong? You've been looking forward to going to Hogwarts since your cousin Freya told you about it when she was eleven. She's what now? In her 7th year?" Hermione asked, getting to be eye level with her daughter.  
  
Haylei looked into her mother's eyes. She did after all have the same eyes. Of course, Haylei had the Weasley red hair. Looking into Hermione's eyes, Haylei could slowly see her life being played out before her. Every little detail was there.  
  
"I don't want to leave you, Mummy," she whispered softly.  
  
Right then, Haylei knew if she were ever forced to choose between her parents, she'd choose Hermione.  
  
(Flashback ends)  
  
Yeah, that's how I knew I had a bond with Mum. Today I know I didn't see my life, I saw a living hell in her eyes. I now see hurt and sorrow, sorrow that's always been there. It was there in Uncle Colin's pictures. It was there just two seconds ago...  
  
My mother is Hermione Jane Granger. Actually, she's a Weasley. I don't count her as one, though. I don't count Cho as a Potter. I don't count a lot of things that are so screwed up in my life to be what they are. If I did, I'd be never mentioning things at all!


	3. Ronald Arthur Weasley

Story: You Don't  
Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Jackie)  
Rating: P.G. 13  
Disclaimer: I own the plot and Haylei Weasley.  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 3 - Ronald Arthur Weasley   
  
-----  
  
So, you're back... Again! Why oh why? Is it hard enough to see that it is maybe possible I don't want to write this, but in someone's horribly twisted mind, I am? Exactly...  
  
What is there now you don't know about my father? He thinks his family is fine. He thinks we're doing just peachy. He thinks Harry Potter is his best friend. Now, Dad, tell me. Does your best friend play with your wife's mind while you're not around? Yes... This BEST FRIEND does!!  
  
Yeah... Dad is on the Cannon's Quidditch team. It was his dream. At least the man got some of his dream, right? I'm not that close to you, Dad. I used to be, before you introduced me to that friend of yours, the Potter one. I remember it, Dad. I remember the look in Mum's eyes when you guys again met Harry, since him, Cho, and Harvey had been off in China for the past few years before the past few years that I met Harvey and you all forced us to become friends. Harvey still thinks we just became friends. Believe me, we didn't.  
  
(Flashback: Haylei's six)  
  
"Can you believe it, Hermy? Harry's finally back from China!" Ron said excitingly. Harry and his family were supposed to be coming over in a few minutes or so.  
  
Hermione shook her head. She looked at little Haylei and sighed.  
  
Haylei looked up at her father. Being six came with being interested in everything and everyone. "Who is Harvey, Daddy?" she asked.

"He's Harry and Cho's son. I think he's your age, Haylei," Ron said.  
  
"He is. Haylei's only two months older than him," Hermione said softly.   
  
Ron looked at Hermione, wondering if something was wrong with his beloved wife. Ever since she had heard Harry and Cho were coming home, she'd been in a weird mood.

"What's Uncle Harry like?" Haylei asked, directing the question towards her mother.  
  
Hermione looked about ready to speak, but then Ron jumped in.  
  
"He's one of the nicest people you'll ever get to meet. Even though he's famous, he's the most selfless man I've even met!"(Yeah right Jackie always makes him out to be a bastard!)  
  
Haylei looked at her father and nodded. "What's Aunt Cho like?"  
  
Hermione's face turned red. This question was directed again towards her, and for once, Ron wasn't butting in. Through much self control, Hermione said, "She a pleasant woman."  
  
Haylei realized her mother didn't want to say something nice about her aunt Cho, so she just kept quiet and went back to what she was originally doing; reading a huge book with no title or pictures (remember, that's Haylei).  
  
"Is something wrong, Hermy?" Ron asked, putting an arm around Hermione.  
  
Hermione shivered. "No, Ron," she said almost right as the doorbell rang.  
  
Ron jumped off the couch in which he and Hermione had been sitting on. He opened the door and hugged Harry. "Merlin, mate! I've missed ya!"  
  
Hermione smiled weakly at Harry, not even bothering to look at Cho. After Ron and Harry got done hugging, Harry picked Hermione up and twirled her around. "You've gotten even more beautiful, Mione!" he said.  
  
Hermione smiled, she smiled on her own free will, for once, and she never did that. "God, Harry, I've missed you," she said softly.  
  
Hermione looked into Harry's eyes with a look that a child of Haylei's knowledge would describe as love. The thing you're suppose to see when your parents look at each other. Never had Haylei seen her Mum so... Happy! Hermione was never this way around Ron. Never in the years Haylei could remember remembering of them. Haylei didn't see the same look in Harry's eyes, though. She saw a sort of love in them, just not the same love that she saw in her mother's.  
  
"Mum," the little boy who was a carbon copy of his mother's features but he had Harry's eyes and his hair colour, said pulling on Cho's sleeve. "Who are these people?"  
  
Cho looked at Harry to explain this to their son.  
  
Harry sat Hermione down on the ground and went over to the boy. "Well, Harvey, this is Hermione Weasley and her husband Ron Weasley. Aunt Hermy and Uncle Ron," he said.  
  
"Haylei," Ron said, going over to Haylei and putting a hand on her shoulder. "This is Harry and Cho Potter. Aunt Cho and Uncle Harry."  
  
"I figured, Dad," Haylei said. She got up and pushed Ron's hand off of her shoulder. "You're Harvey, right? I'm Haylei," she said as she extended her hand to Harvey.

"Uh... Huh," Harvey looked at Haylei's hand, then at his father.  
  
"It's okay, Harvey. I'm sure Haylei doesn't bite, do you, Haylei?"Harry asked. (Yes and I bite really hard! -Erin)  
  
(Flashback ends)  
  
I only I saw how my father had just ruined our lives by making us get reacquainted with the Potters. After that day, I've noticed so many changes in my family life. Mum, you know about already... Dad, he's just a clueless git... Then there is me. I'm distant to both of them, really. They don't know the true me. They know the hologram of the old Haylei. That's all everyone ever gets to know of me.  
  
Why? I don't know. It's just how things worked out, I guess. Do you know why I'm like this? No, you don't.


	4. Harry James Potter

Story: You Don't  
Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Jackie)  
Rating: PG 13  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Chapter 4  
Harry James Potter

So, you believe that Harry's so great? He's saved some many people's lives... He's a selfless man! If he was, why is he cheating on his wife? Why is he messing around with is best friend's wife and who knows who else? I used to think my uncle Harry loved my family, until Harvey told me his mum thought Harry was having an affair. Then, I heard he'd been taking mum out a lot. Why, Dad, did you not see? WHY CAN'T YOU SEE, DAD? This started back when I was seven-years-old. I heard Mum talking to Aunt Ginny...

(Flashback)

"Hermione, you can't still have feelings for Harry. You're married to Ron. You have been for eight years, now!" Ginny Creevy said as she sat down on the couch with her sister-in-law, Hermione Weasley.

"I do, though, Gin. I never gave up loving him," Hermione said.

"Why? Don't you love Ron?"

"Of... Of course I do, Ginny. It's just... How did you know that you loved Colin over Draco?"

"Draco tried to kill me, Herm. I wonder," Ginny rolled her eyes. "So, are you going to file a divorce with Ron?"

"No. Harry's married to Cho," Hermione said.

"That matters?"

"Yes! Of course it does, Ginny! If Harry's married, I have no chance with him!"

"Let's see, Haylei's asleep and Ron's gone on a tour. I think you should invite Harry over and see if there's anything left between you two," Ginny said. "And that's all I'm going to say," she said, then disapperated out.

Hermione put her head in her hands. She looked around the room, and then got up. She went over and looked out the window. "What should I do?" she asked to the stars.

As if by magic, Harry apperated in front of Hermione. "Ginny said that you wanted to see me?"

"I... I..." Hermione trailed off.

"Are you alright, Mione?"

She shook her head. "No."

Harry went and sat down on he bed. "This is comfortable."

"Yeah, I know," Hermione, said as she went and sat down next to him.

"So, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Well... What would you do if you loved someone who wasn't your husband...Well, in your case, someone who wasn't Cho?" Hermione asked.

"You don't love Ron?"

"I do. At the same time, though, I don't. I got feelings for someone else."

"Do I know this person?"

"Um... Yeah."

"Who is he?"

"I... I'm not going to say."

"Mione, if you don't love Ron any more, you should see if you do have feelings for the other guy."

"What if the guy is married?"

"Go for it, Mione."

"I'm scared. I'm jus really scared that maybe... That maybe you don't feel the same way that I feel towards..."

"Well... Wait, wait, wait... Did you just say me?"

"Huh? What? Oh my... Uh... Uh..." Hermione stood up as if to leave the room.

Harry grabbed her hand. "Don't worry, Mione," he said.

She looked down at him. "Seriously, Harry? What about Cho and Ron?"

"I have to stay with Cho, Mione," he said.

Her eyes drooped. "Why?"

Harry kissed her. Never did he reply to this question.

(End of Flashback)

See? That's what it's been like since I was seven. So, they've been having these secret meetings about two-three times a week for six years. Dad doesn't know. Cho doesn't know. Harvey doesn't know. I know. Mum knows. Harry knows. Now, you too know.

You know that I must have actually been right outside the door, watching my mum as she talked to Aunt Ginny and she had sex with Harry that night. Being the most intelligent witch since your mum does have is advantages of knowing things, you know. Wait! No, you don't. You don't!

End of Chapter 4. Please review!


	5. Harvey James Potter

Story: You Don't  
Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Jackie)  
Rating: PG 13  
Disclaimer: See earlier chapters.

Chapter 4  
Harvey James Potter

As horrible as all of this is, you're here, reading this, again. Why can't you just leave it alone? My life is horrible. This is horrible. Everything, everyone... They are all horrible. I might as well start telling you about Harvey, the Potter boy, my 'best friend'. The one that it seems that Dad wants me to be with... Always.

Harvey grew to like me more and more as I started to resent him more and more. He thought he knew me... He thought. No one knows me, Haylei Maurie Weasley... I'm just the smartest witch of my year. Just... Like... Mum...

Well, Harvey, like you know, looks like Cho. He's grown more to look like his father. Maybe that's another reason why I hate the bastard. He looks like my tormentor. He's got the blood of my tormentor. He's got...The eyes of my tormentor.

I remember back when I thought maybe he could have some good in him. It was back in second year, in Potions. Snape hates Potter, Rhina, and me. Of course, he LOVES Malfoy. I'm actually friends with Malfoy. No one can know it, of course. Then they'd think I was crazy, wouldn't they?

(Flashback)

"POTTER! Pay attention! WHAT did I just say?" Snape snapped.

Haylei's eyes shot up to the Professor. She had been doodling on her paper. She knew everything that he was teaching. "You said that Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death, Professor," she hid her evil smirk as she said word for word what Snape had said.

The look on his face was like none ever seen on the skin of Severus Snape. No one had ever said word for word what he had said. He turned around and for the rest of the class period, ignored Haylei.

"Good one, Hayls!" Harvey whispered to her. "That has got to be the best look for Snape yet this year that you've pulled on him!"

Haylei couldn't help put crack a smile. She nodded, and then went back to her doodling.

"Alright. Quiz, students! Take out a fresh sheet of parchment, NOW! Everyone ready? Alright..." Snape went on with a bunch of questions that were clearly not their level of knowledge yet.

"CLASS DISMISSED!" Snape flicked his wand and all the parchments were on his desk, being checked.

Haylei got up, followed by Harvey. Rhina got up from the other side of the room and walked over to them.

"You two are lucky to be sitting by each other. Why did Snape do that?" Rhina asked in her singsong voice.

Harvey and Haylei shrugged.

"Oh! Haylei, I loved the look on Snape's face when you did that! Can you believe that he pulled that quiz on us? I swear I missed every single question! They were like... 7th year level, not 2nd year!" Rhina went on and on.

Harvey looked at Haylei, who was staring off into space as they walked to their next class, Charms. "Something wrong, Hayls?"

Haylei shook her head. "No, there's nothing wrong, Harvey," she said quietly.

(End of Flashback)

If only he had known what I was thinking at that moment. If he had looked at my doodles, he would see I had drawn him, Rhina, Harry, Mum, Dad, Cho and Snape all getting killed in some gruesome way. I hate them all. Especially any one related to that... Potter. I bet you didn't know that, did you? No, you don't!


	6. Rhina Mae Gilbert

Story: You Don't  
Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Jackie)  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: See earlier chapters

I'm sorry. I have a misprint of chapter 5. In the beginning of the Flashback, this was: "POTTER! Pay attention! WHAT did I just say?" Snape snapped. It really should say: "WEASLEY! Pay attention! WHAT did I just say?" Snape snapped. Jackie

Chapter 6  
Rhina Mae Gilbert

Good goblets, you're BACK? Again... I should be getting use to having you around, shouldn't I? But no, I'm not.

Rhina is my "best friend". Truth be told, she's annoying. Annoying like there's a little fly buzzing around you, but you can't find it to kill it. She is always talking about some boy or else something else. I think even Harvey can't stand her (yet he'd never tell). This year is the year she actually started dating. 

(Flashback)

Haylei walked down the hall, her head hung down. She had started getting a bit more depressed this year. She didn't know why, but she did. Through the waves of sound, she heard it: "HAYLEI! SLOW DOWN!" She turned around to be in front of a brown haired (blonde highlights) blue-eyed girl: Rhina Gilbert. "Hey, Rhina," she said.

"You're never going to believe it, Hayls! You know Timmons, actually his name is Skipper, but still..."

"3rd year Hufflepuff. Yes, I am acknowledged of him. Why?"

"I'm going out with him! He came up to me in the hallway and commented on how I've changed the way I looked between this year and last! All I did was lose 10 pounds, get highlights, grow about 3 inches, and start getting boobs! So... Yeah. I'm going out with Skippy."

"Wonderful, Rhina, wonderful," Haylei said, putting on a fake smile for her friend.

"I've got to go and find him! He's so cute!" squealed Rhina and ran off.

Harvey came up to Haylei. "Sorry to make you go through that alone," he said.

"Sure... Sure you are. She's going out with a 3rd year Hufflepuff. Beware, you'll be the next told," Haylei said.

(End of Flashback)

You'll never know how bloody annoying she is. Never once will you have to go through the agonizing pain that I go through listening to that big-breasted bimbo talk about her one night stands... Wait. We're only in 3rd year... You don't know it, but in a few weeks I'll be in my 4th year. I have a plan, but first, you'll have to know about Drew Malfoy and what role he plays in my life. Wait. No. You don't. You don't know. YOU DON'T!


	7. Andrew Lucius Malfoy

Story: You Don't  
Author: J.E.A.R.K. Potter (Jackie)  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: See chapter one.

A/N: Sorry for such the long wait! All I can really blame it on is laziness, but also writer's block. I still love all you wonderful reviewers! -Jackie

Chapter Seven  
Andrew (Drew) Lucius Malfoy

You poor pathetic souls are back--to hear more about a life that means NOTHING to you? Fools... That's the only word there is for you people.

I guess you want to hear why I, a Weasley, would even become friends with a Malfoy. My reason? For revenge! Though no one knows I'm friends with Drew... Malfoy. We have more in common than any one knows. We both aren't who we seem to be. We both hate our families with the deepest passion. The 'friends' we have, we both secretly  
despise them. See? The only person I connect to, my families sworn enemy, a Malfoy.

How did the young Malfoy become my friend, you fools might ask? This is how that happened...

(Flashback: Summer after second year)

Haylei walked along the streets of Diagon Alley, alone. She had decided today she would do her shopping, without telling Rhina or Harvey about it. Early in the morning she came in with Hermione. Since that time, she'd been walking around buying this and that but nothing of importance to her.

"Hey, Weasel! Watch where you're walking!" said Drew Malfoy, dropping his books.

Haylei hadn't even noticed she had run straight into Drew. Then again, he had been coming out of a dark alley... "You watch it, Malfoy, or you'll be lying down flat!"

Drew didn't expect this from Haylei. Normally she kept to herself and stayed out of what he said to the mudblood. He did something out of his character. "Are you okay, Weasley?"

Haylei snapped at him. "Why would you care?"

"I... Don't really know. Believe it or not, I actually watch around me more than people think. You don't latch out at people. So I guess I was just wondering..."

"You have actual thoughts?"

"Nice, Weasel, nice."

"So now I'm back to Weasel?"

"Would you rather be mudblood?"

When Drew said this, it seemed Haylei dropped. She sighed. "Well, Malfoy..."

"Are you running from your problems or something, Haylei?" Drew asked.

Haylei seemed shocked by the question. "Why... Why would you ask me that, Malfoy?"

"You seem like it. Come on, I know a secret place. I'm not going to get fresh with you, even though I'll admit you are hot..."

This actually made Haylei smile. Everyone always thought Rhina was the better-looking one, not her. "Okay, Malfoy."

(End of Flashback)

This is the person I can trust. We spilled out entire lives to each other, which no one would expect us to do. Hell had you told me a few days before that I'd find my best friend in Drew Malfoy, I would hex you till you couldn't even walk for days straight. He's the only one who knows me. You don't. No one does, but Drew. You don't! I can only trust him...

End of Chapter! Next chapter, someone finds this... Diary... of Haylei and shows concern for her. NOT IN HAYLEI'S POV at the beginning! Oh, sorry it's so short... -Jackie


	8. The Finding

Story: You Don't  
Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: See chapter one.

---  
A/N--Sorry for the long wait! Here is chapter eight...  
---  
Chapter 8  
The Finding

Hermione giggled as Harry tried to unbutton her shirt.

"Harry, we can't. Ron might be on business, but Haylei's here for break, in the next room," she said.

He stopped and sighed. "Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded. "Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"She's asleep."

"Want to go and check?" he asked, leaning in and giving her a kiss.

Hermione smiled and again nodded. "Stay here and be quiet," she said.

Trying her best not to make a sound, she walked out of the master bedroom and down the hallway. She turned the door know to the room that said Haylei's name in purple lettering.

Haylei was sound asleep at her desk. Hermione would have paid no mind, but Haylei's arm rested on something Hermione had never seen before—a black leather book.

Hermione crept over and barely raised Haylei's arm so she could take a look at the book.

Doing so, she saw pages filled with memories, pictures of everyone... The beginning of the 'diary' seemed like she was just explaining who the people in her life were, such as Hermione herself, Ron, Harry, Harvey, Rhina... And Malfoy's kid?

After the entries about people were pictures, nothing very nice, either. Over a picture of Hermione and Ron, a big red 'X' was drawn. By a picture of Harry that had been doodled on to make him look like the devil, Haylei had written Home wrecker, LIAR! Rhina's face was scratched out and with the word bitch in blue pen written over it. Harvey's was cut into four sections, upside down. Only one picture was not messed with, a picture with Andrew Malfoy and Haylei.

Hermione looked down at her daughter and sighed. She walked back out of the room, making sure to shut the door quietly to not wake Haylei.

"Harry, I think you need to go," she said softly, not looking at him when she enter the master bedroom.

"Why? Haylei's awake?" he asked, standing up.

"No, she not. I just think I need to get a hold of Ron and talk to him about her."

"Anything I can do? I'm her godfather, after all."

"She wouldn't want you to help. I'm not sure if she'll want Ron or I to help."

"What makes you think that, Mione?"

"Just... Please, Harry. I'm sorry. You know I... Never mind. If you can, though, I would like to talk to Harvey, within the next few hours. About Haylei."

Harry rolled his eyes, making sure Hermione didn't seem him do so. "All right," he said and apparated out.

Hermione went over to the desk in the room and sat down. Taking out a piece of parchment and pen, she wrote Ron and told him he needed to come home, no matter what. Haylei was in trouble.

"MUM!" Haylei screamed, almost the second Hermione let the owl out the window.

Hermione got up and went to her daughter's room, where Haylei was franticly searching her room.

"What is it, Haylei?"

"My diary! It's gone! It's GONE! No one can read it, Mum! Do you know what happened to it?"

Haylei looked up at her mother, finally, and saw her holding the black leather book.

"No..." she whispered. "Give me it back! It's mine!"

"Haylei, stop this. We... I owled your father, he should be on his way back... We all need to talk about this, Haylei."

"NO! Give me back my book! You had no right to read my diary, mother!"

"In this case, I'm glad I did."

"Why should you even be worried about me? You haven't cared all this time! All you care about is your precious HARRY!"

"How..."

"Did you not READ the diary, Mum? I know about it all! How you wish dad and I weren't here, because if we weren't here, you and Harry could be the perfect couple that you want! I know Mum, but you... You don't!" Haylei screamed, sitting down on her bed.

"Haylei..."

"Get away from me!"

Hermione looked at her daughter and about started to cry. Ron would have to know everything, in order for them to help Haylei out. She turned around and went out the door muttering, "We've got a big, big problem."

By the time she made her way downstairs, Ron was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping on a cup of tea. He smiled when he saw her and got up to kiss her check. Hermione didn't let him, though, and just motioned for him to sit again.

Ron looked confused. "So, what's wrong with Haylei?"

Hermione showed him the black leather book. "Before we read it, though, Ron, I... I need to tell you something. I understand if you're angry with Harry and I. I understand completely... But we've got to stay together, at least to help out our daughter."

This made Ron even more confused. "All right..."

Hermione told Ron the entire story between her and Harry. She went as far as to tell him that sometimes she wished Haylei and Ron weren't there, so she could be together with Harry.

Ron look absolutely disgusted with Hermione. He didn't say anything, though, about what she had told him.

"Can I see the book, please?"

'I wanted to sit down and read it. When you look at the pictures, they... They might shock you."

"Then let's go into the living room. We can read it in there."

"Together? Are you not mad at me?" Hermione asked.

"I'm more concerned with our daughter than your affairs. I want to talk to you and Harry together, after we find out what is wrong with Haylei."

"Harvey should be coming sometime. I wanted to know if he knew anything... Anything about this diary."

Ron nodded, then got up and walked into the living room, not even bothering to wait for Hermione.  
---  
Hope everything likes this chapter! It's the first chapter that doesn't start with or end with Haylei yelling at you. :D

Jackie


End file.
